


Honeybee

by Writing_Goat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: From childhood to the End, M/M, Slightly hinted Tomatt, death mentioned, not proof read, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello Goodbye, I'm rather crazy. How I find myself without you? Now you have to go. Tord's feeling through the years with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write a fic this long, in fact it was suppose to have a more well rounded ending, but I imagine I'll write that another day. I apologize in advance for not fully proof-reading it before posting. I might clean it up another time. I really wanted some Tatt fic. This fanfic is based off the song honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe.

Tord remembered the first time he met Matt, Tom, and Edd. They were in grade school at the time. Just small beans of boys who would grow into dysfunctional men that would go on impossible adventures, forge unlikely relationships, and weave in and out of each others lives.

 

Tord remembered when Matt first looked his way.

 

Matt's brilliant eyes stunned him from moving. He remembered his young heart hammering away at his chest that his brain could comprehend why. Honestly, Tord had at first feared Matt. Running away at just the sight of the tall ginger, believing his head would explode from the heat.

It wasn't until he made a unlikely friend in a kid who smoked, Paul, and found his feelings were that along of a crush. Paul assisted him in pursuit of befriending Matt. And it would have been easy, however.

First, the sand castle. Tord had to cover his face from the memory itself. He remembered to go build a better sand castle for Matt by Paul. So, naturally he made his way over to Matt.

His first clue this was a bad idea should have been Paul walking away.

There he stood, not far from Matt's sweet attempt at building. It would have been perfect. He almost even said hello. That was, until Matt's glistening eyes looked his way. He really didn't have to look at Tord. But, he did.

“Hi Tord!” Oh Lord. Matt said his name. He could still remember the way fire burnt through his veins, igniting something deep inside of him no child would ever be prepared to feel towards another. The way his face would become cherry red, much like to his hoodie.

“I can make a better sand castle!” Tord couldn't stop himself. With a stiff kick he destroyed Matt's handiwork in less than a minute of talking to him. He didn't have to see Matt's face to know he was traumatized at such a event happening.

This cycle would continue. Matt would find a pretty rock, Tord would come over and throw a rock in his face. Matt would pick some flowers, Tord would accidentally shove dandelions with bees on them at Matt. Tom would find Tord and they'd get in a fight. Rinse, repeat.

Because of this, most kids avoided Tord, and in extension Paul. Tord hated it. Paul was good company but, he didn't want to live alone in the future. He didn't want to grow up wondering what could be. Looking back it's ridiculous how a kid could feel, but, in a way it's still pretty valid for how he feels.

What Tord never expected was Matt cornering him on the play ground. His heart raced a mile a minute. Tord was positive Matt was finally going to tell Tord he hated him, that he didn't want the Norwegian kid to ever talk to him or his friends again. Which hurt because Edd was pretty nice to him during art class.

“Do you hate me?” Tord's heart dropped at the loss of innocence in the question. To be hated was something no kid wanted. To be unwanted. His throat grew dry trying to think of a way to explain Matt everything. Anything.

“... No.” It was so little, yet, it was enough. Matt's face was free of grief, and he felt his hand grabbed and pulled into the light, towards the sandbox where Tom and Edd were at, waiting for the delighted ginger friend.

“Tom, Edd! He doesn't hate me! We can be friends!” The rest of the day we spent laughing. Cheering. And honey bees landing on flowers.

 

Matt didn't have to smile at Tord that day.

 

It was the sweetest grin that he has even seen. This time they were in middle school. Tord and Matt shared a home room together at the beginning of the day, and they often spent it separated from the other kids, talking, laughing amongst themselves. Normally, Matt was the funny, charming one. Getting Tord to do his ugly laugh which had plenty of snorting and trying to catch his breath.

This time, Tord managed to land a joke about one of Matt's bullies and you would have thought that Tord told the joke of a life time. Matt's laugh was something pure, and his smile afterwords was a warm glow left behind from the sun itself. Unfortunately... Well.

Unfortunately, that same bully had heard as well and didn't take as kindly to it. Tord had no clue until half way into the day, just before lunch, he was shoved into the cold hard lockers. The bully started calling him all sorts of terrible things that were as hurtful as his fists against Tord's face. Now Tord was no stranger to this, what he was a stranger to was Matt charging in, followed by Tom and Edd, sticking up for him.

Once the situation was defused, the bully taken care of. Matt turned, offering his hand hand to Tord with that sweet, unbearable smile.

Tord didn't kiss it that day. But he had decided that anything Matt wanted from him, he'd give unconditionally from then on.

A honey bee landed on his bruised cheek that day.

 

How Tord would ever find himself without Matt, he'd never know.

 

High school was a rough time. Hormones full swing, the beginning stages of his mullet, Matt sprouting up like a damn bean stalk and looking handsome as hell. It wasn't fair, he had hoped by this time he would be into girls and only girls. Sadly not. Tord was anime trash, drawing hentai for himself and drawing his friend's big, terrible, beautiful face all in his sketch book.

Tord's sketch book was his safe place, as he could write whatever his feelings were, draw them. Perhaps in a way it made his infatuation with his ginger friend worse. Matt was, well. A work of art. Girls swooned over him. Guys swooned over him. Hell. Tord was almost certain Tom even swooned over him, but it could have been the fact that once they got into high school Tom got into drinking almost regularly, so he could have been drunk.

Regardless. Tord still hung around his friend Paul. In fact, he too, had picked up a habit, but rather than silly cigarettes, he was into cigars. They smelt good, and Matt didn't seem to mind the smell of blueberry on him as much as he did nicotine. Paul and Tord would often talk about politics, the lack of leadership, and even joke of creating an army. Oh, and they'd talk about, y'know. Matt.

“Ask him if anyone is taking him to prom.” Yeah. Tord thought, easy enough. Right?

Nope. Tord felt crazy fro even trying. He went up, asked Matt if he was going. Matt said he didn't look good enough...

Whap. Right out of Matt's hands went his books, his folders. Obviously older rather than going into shock Matt reasonably got mad at Tord. Who, rather than helping him pick his things up, left. Specifically where Paul and him normally hung out. Face in his hands.

It was almost as if history repeated itself when Tom's fist met his face. That, honestly, was something Tord could handle and handled it pretty well. Fighting Tom had become a past time nearly and they both ended up bloody and bruised.

After about a week. Tord couldn't handle the silence between them. He apologized to Matt and found Matt decided to go to prom after all, even tho he had no one to go with. So, naturally. Edd, Tom, Matt, and himself all went as friends.

Paul spiked the punch and he nearly kissed Matt.

And had Tom not came over and punched him in a drunken fit, he was pretty sure Matt had nearly came in for the kiss as well.

No one talked about that night. But Tord does remember seeing a honeybee on Matt's lips at one point.

 

Matt drove Tord crazy. That he admits. He never thought of himself as crazy, yet here he was.

 

On the roof, the house was still only one story and they kicked Tom's bear traps off. Hoe did they move into the same house? Why was he leaving in the first place when he was so close to having everything he wanted as a child?

Tord would often tell himself it was because he wasn't a child anymore, but most of it was because he was bitter about politics. He's make a perfect ruler, and a perfect ruler couldn't make his plans out of a one story house with his childhood crush. The same crush that was star gazing with him.

“Do you know when you'll be coming back?” They had been drinking pretty heavily, having found Tom's stash by the time the question came up.

“Honestly? I have no clue.” Tord found himself drowning himself in thought, suffocating his feelings in liquid kryptonite.

“Edd's not handling the news well.” Tord could hear Matt adjust himself, possibly to look at him easier. “Tom, well. He's... Handling it creatively.” They both laughed at that. Tord's ugly laugh no longer as strong, but instead, more restrained from years of bullying. He hardly snorts anymore.

“What can we expect? Tom hates me, and I hate him.” Tord sniffed, tossing the empty bottle away. “Edd, well.. He'll get use to it. He's quick to adjust.” The glass bottle shattered far off, leaving a moment of silence between them, before he heard Matt take in a breath.

“And what about me?” That, was a question Tord wasn't expecting. Before he had a chance, Matt was over him, eyes glazed over from their drinking. “You're leaving me behind, too, remember.”

“That.. I'm not sure.” Tord admitted. He'll never know either. All he remembers of the night was warm lips over his own. By the time he'd come back, those lips would have all but forgot him and the question.

 

And with them, Tord would let himself go.

 

Tord came back only for selfish reasons. He wanted to kill Tom, and take his robot to rule the world. Matt was no longer haunting his dreams, and his friend Edd could hardly be considered a friend anymore. For months Tord prepared himself. His two best men even scouted the area to make sure the three housemates were gone for him to make his move to get situated.

What he wasn't expecting was Matt not remembering him.

Before Tord left, he remembered over the years Matt lost a certain innocence about him. He was quick to bite, collected, and found little joy in the things around him. Matt could be described as cold, even. Yet, they all were back then.

Yet, here was Matt. Those same blue eyes that struck his heart when they first met and smile too sweet for the cold world they had come to know. It threw Tord off completely. Enough that he couldn't taunt Tom in the fact he was moving back in. No, instead what he was was his three old roommates taking a moment to wonder why Matt didn't remember, all until Edd snapped his fingers.

“That's right! You left him your memory eraser gun!” Edd seemed proud in remembering, much to Tord's dismay. “He zapped himself with it and dropped it. It broke immediately after hitting the ground.”

All day. He'd have to wait until they finished their first round of catching up before having a chance to absorb the information that everything before Tord left was now gone from Matt's mind. Tord really didn't want to admit it.

Tord didn't want to admit how bad it hurt.

Everything they ever gone through, the kiss on the roof, taking punches for each other, fighting each other but working through it. All that. Gone.

Tord wanted to burn the house were it stood. He even sat up from the couch to fast forward his plans out of spite only to spot Matt standing there in his pajamas, staring at Tord.  
It goes without saying that night, Tord didn't burn the house down. Or the next day. Or the next after that.

It would be a solid year and a half before he kills a innocent man, destroys their home, and find himself once again without Matt, full functionality of his right arm, and his right eye damaged. An extra kick is that he failed at killing Tom on top of it all. There's not a single honey bee in sight.


End file.
